Their Wedding Night
by BellsNGems
Summary: Draco/Hermione. Wedding night. Long and detailed. Pure lemony goodness :P ONESHOT.


Eeeeek!!! I know i've been UBERRR horrible with the updating of my other stories...but i promise you, i'm slowly getting there! Have patience, i know it's too much to ask for, but hang in there! :)

* * *

**X X X **

This was it...

The night they had been waiting a whole year of engagement for. A night he had been waiting all of twenty-one years for.

Muggles weren't the only ones with the tradition of 'waiting until marriage'. A useless one, if you asked him, but he respected her wish all the same.

He stood by his big four poster bed. The elves had seen to the immaculate tidiness of his room specifically for this night. Not that his room wasn't always clean, but today they went out of their way to make sure all the linens and curtains were brand new and absolutely splendid. All around him were various rich colors of deep Slytherin green and platinum silver. His furniture was polished with great care, all the wood gleamed in midnight black, and the ancient rugs on his plush carpet felt as if the elves had just woven them magically specifically for them, tonight.

He took off his dress robes slowly, all the while glancing at her secretly, enjoying the view. She was beautiful like that, sitting in front of the mirror and wearing a long, white satin nightgown robe. Her hair tumbled down, a little lower than half way down her spine as she took off the small goblin made tiara that had belonged to his mother. Her slender fingers placed it carefully on top of green velvet. Hermione eyed it fondly, appreciating its extreme value and beauty. It was a little trinket that had been in the Malfoy family for generations and generations, Narcissa had told her. He heard her sigh softly as she brushed her hair down. It came in soft, lush curls and waves of dark chestnut brown. The same color of her eyes, he knew. She seemed to glow, all around her there was life and happiness coming off in waves. The fire was the only source of light in his large bedroom and it made the whole scene all the more cozy and comfortable. He could get used to this for the rest of his life.

Through the mirror she glanced at him with smiling eyes and grinned knowingly.

_I know, I know_, his reflection seemed to lovingly chant. They were mere minutes away from consuming their love and everything they held dear.

His dark silk dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top now and he removed his leather belt. Shedding his clothing only made the night more final, and it boosted the adrenaline inside him.

He went to her and placed a warm hand on her left shoulder, the other went over her own hand and stopped it in mid brush. He took the ivory comb and placed it gently on top of the vanity table. The encrusted emeralds of it seemed to smile up at her. They both looked at their reflection in the mirror. The radiance emitting from her made his eyes twinkle and he placed a kiss gently at her temple. His lips lingered and she closed her eyes, sighing and enjoying the moment. She reached up and placed a soft hand on his at her shoulder.

His lips strayed from her temple down to her cheeks, to her jaw, seeking her mouth until at last he kissed her soft pouty lips. Her breathing went ragged and he didn't stop until he felt those lips swell and when he looked at them they were a burning pink that in turn made his blood rush.

He took her hands and led her to the foot of the bed. Although he was now calmer he still noticed her breathing still came in soft pants.

"You're so...beautiful..." he said softly. The fire made her blush more noticeably and she looked down at the compliment, her eyes forming half moons of thick, dark lashes. He worried slightly. It was a little strange. She was never the soft little flower. Hardly docile or coy. "Are you...alright.....?"

The question lingered until finally she took a deep breath and answered, "yes, of course. Just a little nervous."

His hands rubbed her arms up and down in a comforting gesture. "You've every right to be...It's not every day you give yourself completely to a Malfoy." He smiled crookedly. "At least not until now."

His lightness made her feel more at ease and she smiled her secret smile. "You've come a long way from being a twitchy little ferret, haven't you Mr. Malfoy?"

He grinned his little crooked smile. That same one that was so absolutely becoming of him. Sure it made him look like a spoiled rich brat, one that always got his way, but at the same time it was so damn hot that she practically melted every single time. She knew she wasn't the only female to do so...but she definitely was the only one that would ever have him for the rest of their lives. The thought made her giggle, and he smiled thinking she was herself again.

Her eyes were level with his chin and they traveled higher to his lips which were thin and straight, but soft and absolutely kissable. He had a regal straight nose that was perhaps a _tiny_ bit crooked now because of the fist to the face he had suffered from her in their third year. She looked at him with a corner of her mouth turned up. He grinned crookedly again. His head bowed closer to hers and soft strands of his light, golden hair fell into his eyes. He tilted her chin up to meet his awaiting mouth.

Unaware of it her arms wound themselves up around his shoulders and neck in a tight grip that meant she was never letting go. He wrapped his hand tightly around her slim waist. His right hand rubbed on her hip sensuously. As they kissed he untied the thin belt holding her satin gown in place and snuck his hand inside seeking her warm, bare skin.

She took a step back from him and smiled because his lips were still parted in mid kiss. She kept her gaze steady on him as she took off her robe.

He had to swallow and remember to breathe as his blood boiled inside him. Underneath she wore only a tight, sexy corset. It was a white thing of eyelet lace that emphasized all her curves by pushing her breasts up to her chin and cinching her waist into impossible narrowness. She moved past him and sat at the edge of the bed. He turned slowly on the spot. With his eyes on her, she crossed her legs sexily and leaned a little backward on her arms. He stared at the golden skin of her long legs as his fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off and moved to her feet, his fingers brushing her toes and smoothing over the skin of her ankles. With a wicked grin at him she scooted her bum to the middle of the bed which meant she was now out of his reach. He made a groaning noise in his throat and his eyes narrowed at her even though there was still a slight, playful smile on his lips. He leaned in towards her, placing a supporting hand next to her thigh and knees on either side of her calves. Her feminine aroma made her heaven on earth. Solid perfection.

He thought her simply just....pretty, fucking hot. She grinned like a wicked pixie but looked like an angel wearing the white corset and sitting on top of the Slytherin green sheets. The contrast was so arousing. Her hair fell into long curls and waves on either side of her shoulders. He leaned into her, closer until he kissed her. He meant for it to be a long, searing kiss because he craved it so, but she had the gall to suck on his tongue for a mere second and then push him away with her palm on his bare chest. She stretched her arms upward, arching her back like a kitten, giggling at him, teasing him. Her breasts looked great like that. She breathed slowly in and out and her breasts swelled with every inhale, closer to his face. With a sigh she fell back on the soft pillows, arms high up over her head.

She smiled up at him, her eyes daring him to come closer, to ravage her the way she wanted it even if it was her first time. She didn't have to say anything. He scooted his knees closer on either side of her and his large hand went to her thigh and uncrossed her legs swiftly. He lingered on the smooth skin of her soft inner thighs. The roughness of his fingers teasing her as they got closer to the place she wanted them to be. His trousers were becoming a bit strained and he unzipped them down for a little breathing room.

He wouldn't give in just yet. She was teasing him like a wicked harpy, and he would make her beg. He brought his crushing weight down on her completely but she welcomed it. Her knees settled on either side of him, cradling his body in between her heat. She could feel the bulge there, by her wet, craving pussy. His hot mouth fell on hers and this time it was the hot, passionate kiss he wanted it to be. His tongue lapped over hers and she nibbled his bottom lip. He palmed both of her small wrists in his hand over her head, his thumb smoothing small circles over one of her wrists. He kissed sloppily down her jaw, nibbled and nipped her neck, sucked on the lobe of her ear. She could feel him wanting her in the way he breathed rapidly by her ear. Finally she moaned as his other hand palmed her breast. He squeezed gently and rubbed on the top that spilled over the corset.

Although it was a sexy thing, the corset was quickly getting in his way. It was hot to look at but what he really wanted was to rip it off of her. He silently thanked her when his hand went to her back to move her closer to him and came up finding a long zipper. He slid it down, finally feeling the bare skin of her smooth back. He let go of her wrists and his hand grasped the material of the corset over her belly. He ripped it off and tossed it to the ground. She took the chance to lean forward toward him and snuck her hand inside his trousers. He groaned her name and helped her take his pants off. He was stark naked and she was still in her panties. He had to have her as naked as he was.

He moved in for a hard kiss that left splotches of red on her cheeks. She was breathing as hard as he was now. He stroked her tongue with his own.

"Baby...I love you, baby," he said suddenly, kissing her again and again. Soon his mouth was moving down her body until it stopped at her chest. She moaned loudly as his lips claimed one of her breasts. He sucked on her nipple and she could feel them tighten into tight little buds as his tongue lapped and suckled it. His hand palmed the other ample globe and when he squeezed it roughly she arched off the bed closer into his mouth. He bit down on her tan nipple gently, nipped the underside, and she felt herself warm and gushing under her panties. She had never been so turned on, had never been so fucking wet. She could feel his cock there, at her heat, and she rubbed herself up against him. He groaned, and she moaned and moaned. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders and she touched him anywhere she could reach. He didn't want to stop sucking on her nipples, but he moved up and kissed her again. When he kissed her ear and sucked on her earlobe he said, "I'm going to lick you here, baby." He palmed her pussy; the panties were completely soaked through and he felt ten feet tall knowing it was for him. She groaned loudly at his words, her hand wrapped itself around his cock. He made a guttural noise deep in his throat when she moved her warm fingers up and down and she smiled as she heard him in her ear. "And then I'm going to suck on your clit until it's raw..." he said huskily. She moaned his name. She couldn't take much of this anymore. She knew she was about to come any second.

He sat up on his knees and looked at her beautiful, natural form splayed across the dark green sheets. There were red blots on her chest from her arousal, and she looked absolutely beautiful like that. His hands smoothed over her belly and then gently his fingers hooked on both sides of the thin band of the skimpy panties at her hips and slowly he dragged it down, fully enjoying every bit of satin skin that came into view. She was glistening, wet, in the firelight. He grinned evilly as his finger stroked her down the middle, and dipped just slightly in between her pussy lips. She was completely soft and smooth there, too. Bare, creamy and rich as the rest of her was. He was completely intoxicated and knew he would have to forever take care of her, letting absolutely no other man come near her much less touch her. He knew he would kill if anyone dared to touch her in any way. The Dark Mark would be forever etched in his forearm, and although he had completely given up his old lifestyle for her, for the Light side, he still knew he was capable of murder if someone were to hurt her in any way because he had murdered for lesser things before. But now was not the time to think of such things. He had given up and reformed his ways from those which he had grown up with. Now he was living for her and her alone, and she was good, good to the core. He knew he would live for her if nothing else, and for the family she would late honor him with. He was a blessed man, that was for certain.

"I love you, Hermione."

He said it so simply and so lovingly and with a look of pure adoration that she sat up herself and kissed him with more passion than he had ever felt in his entire life.

"I love you, Draco...so much." He knew his heart could burst with all the love he felt for her that there was no one else who could match it, but perhaps she felt the exact same way that he didn't argue the point, instead he kissed her again with as much searing passion as ever.

Slowly he brought his hands up again to her hips and he laid her back down. He licked his lips, ready to savor every second of their love. He parted her legs and eased himself down, tasting her with a long, slow cat lick. She closed her eyes and her hips arched into him and she grasped the bed sheets on either side of her. He smiled at her reaction, eager to please. He palmed her hips, stilling her movements, and again he brought his mouth upon her. He kissed her wet pussy, his long tongue darted in and out, around her. She tasted sweet, lovely. His tongue lapped at her wetness, drinking it all in, not losing a single precious drop of her innocent taste. He opened her pussy lips with his thumbs and his lips sought out her little clit. He clammed himself gently on it. On the first suck of his mouth she arched up and he felt her entire body still as she came with a loud chorus of moans.

He waited a few seconds for her to calm down then started to attack her clit with his mouth again. She moaned his name again and again, wanting more and more. A fresh wave of arousal hit her and she gasped as he deliberately stroked her clit with his hard tongue. He sucked on it and nipped the little nub with his teeth.

"Draco…" Hermione groaned as she pushed against him, needing him inside her now.

He smiled at her and finally moved up her body. His fingers started where his mouth left off as they stroked her wet lips gently, not moving inside to give her what she wanted. She groaned again, feeling empty and wanting him inside her. She placed her hand on top of his and wanted to guide his fingers within her, but he wouldn't listen. He was torturing her and she was about to cry out when his lips settled themselves over her breasts again. The double stimulation of his warm mouth hard on her tight nipples, sometimes biting gently, and his fingers dipping shallowly within her was getting to be too much again. His tongue kept flicking around her plump breasts. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair, her fingers threading through it, wanting to bring him closer than he was. He was plunging his fingers inside her finally and her hips were thrashing, meeting him stroke for stroke.

Hermione moaned gutturally. "Draco...." She couldn't take this for much longer.

He swirled his thumb around her clit and flicked it, and finally she came with a wail and gasping pants.

He didn't let her calm down this time. He steadied himself over her, trying to concentrate, and looked directly in her eyes as he pushed himself slightly within her. His grey eyes meeting hers were dilated to a near black, and hers were honey, wide open in the glorious shock of sex for the first time. She wanted to close them shut, enjoying the delicious throbs going through her, made all that more poignant by his intense stare.

"Don't look away, baby, don't," he said. He was gasping, too. Both were inhaling each other's breath. His fingers stroked her nipples and his other hand wound itself around her waist to bring her as close as she could get. She grasped his shoulders, her fingers biting into him. "Do you feel it....? Baby, do you...feel it?"

"Y-yes...!"

How could she not! It was going inside her like hot, burning lava, threatening to explode. She could feel the tearing of her virginity, but it wasn't as painful as girls said it was. Those girls didn't have Draco Malfoy as their lover. However it did burn a little the further he went in. Instinctively her body shrunk away from him and her chin tucked in, but he kissed her forehead lovingly and his warm arm wounded around her waist and brought her closer. She could feel him, strong and thick pushing through her innocence with a forced gentleness. She was tight around him, so tight, she could feel him in every cell. He was hot and strong, and velvety soft pushing further in. He was panting on top of her and she was arching herself into him now. Suddenly he was embedded all the way in, and although it was instinct of hers to thrust into him, he stilled them both with a husky laugh. He wanted to enjoy it. He held still to fully enjoy her hot silkiness surrounding him. He leaned down and kissed her swollen, pouty lips. His fingers once again teasing her nipples.

Finally she groaned because holding still was madness, because she wanted him to move in and out of her in strong thrusting, plunging movements. He gave in and pulled out slightly and pushed back in sharply. She moaned out loud in his ear. The noises she made were do damn hot that he couldn't keep still. He pulled all the way out and pushed back in just as quick. Sometimes he would drag out his thrusts and he would slowly grind on her clit as their hips ground, and it was pleasure so delicious it was almost like stabbing agony.

He flipped them over so she impaled herself completely on him that she curled in on herself and came with gasping breaths and long moans.

His hands held a bruising grip on her hips as he started guiding her up and down on him as he felt her muscles contracting all around his cock. She stretched her arms up, simply enjoying the ride of the hot tidal waves of her third orgasm. Her breasts were beautiful, bobbing up and down in front of him. He touched their plumpness and flicked her nipples.

She leaned her body down on top of him, wanting to kiss him. She tasted her lips, completely swollen and it made kissing all the greater experience. In the new position she could feel his hard length grinding on her clit again and again and it made her throb all over.

She threw her long mess of hair down to one side as she arched up into him. Her breasts bounced centimeters from his face. He took the hint and sucked on one hard nipple. One hand grabbed the round globes of her ass and squeezed as his other hand did the same to her other breast. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it hard knowing there might be a bruise in the shape of his hand print tomorrow, but at the moment she didn't seem to care.

She was sated and throbbed all over, but it still felt amazing what he was doing to her, guiding her with a good, firm grip on her hips. He was working himself up to climax knowing she would probably fall over the edge again by the way she was shivering uncontrollably again.

He took one hand and ran it smoothly across her side and palmed her breast, lifting it slightly. Her eyes were unfocused on anything, but all the while looked like they held fire in their golden depths. Her pouty lips were shaped in that brilliant little 'O', and her skin was shining from activity and his love. The sight of her was the most erotic vision he had ever seen. He knew immediately that he would carry this image with him for the rest of his life, conjuring it up during late work nights, and even probably remembering it when they were old and grey, and still amazingly happy in love and married, full of grown children and grandbabies.

He had never been more happy in his entire life than he was at that particular moment.

Realizing this sent him right over the edge of ecstasy. He felt her warmth all over his body and it was burning him in the most delicious way were they were joined as his hot seed erupted up inside her. He brought his hand down her belly and sides again and his thumb dipped down between them to caress her thrumming clit. He suddenly felt her muscles contract all over his cock and felt her body gushing all over him. Her body quaked one last time until she plopped herself tiredly on top of his chest. He could feel her warm breasts flat against his own, and they both wanted this moment to never end.

Hermione listened to his heart slow in beat with her own. Gods, how she loved this man, and she would tell him so as soon as she caught her breath. The thought made her smile against him. Draco wasn't letting go of her, instead he brought his hands up again and wrapped them all over her back, smoothing them all over her warm skin. He was never letting go of this woman, ever.

"I love you, Hermione." he whispered with the breath he was strong enough to gather. "Always."

* * *

**REVIEW, please!**


End file.
